Ordenes
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Hinαtα es llαmαdα por lα Godαime su pαdre la rechαzα, Gααrα sorprendido αunque todo lo hace por lα αldea Hinαtα mαs decididα y lαs ordenes que se cumplen no son tαn mαlαs ¿no? ¿Hinαtα? ¿Gααrα?


holap pues aqui yo con otro fic es mi one-shot a si que no sean creles

sin ma a leer

* * *

**ORDENES**

**ONE-SHOT**

**_Nessy Hale Uchiha_**

* * *

Hinata está sentada frente a la Godaime, ella no quiere estar allí daría lo que fuera por no estar allí, cuando su padre le pidió que la acompañara con la Godaime nunca se imagino que era para eso.

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata se encontraba entrenando con su primo Neji, que la veía con mucho cariño ya que había pasado de odiarla a amarla como una hermana.

-Hinata-llama Hiashi- Ven

Hinata asiente le da un beso en la mejilla a su primo y va donde su padre.

-Quiero que me acompañes a la torre de la Hokage-le ordena

-Hai-le responde

El camino hacia la torre de la Hokage es callado e incomodo, como siempre ella llego a ilusionarse con que tal vez su padre conversaría con ella un poco, pero al parecer eso no venía en los planes de la cabeza del clan.

Al llegar a la torre fueron recibidos por Shizune la secretaria de Tsunade, pero en vez de hacerla pasar a la oficina de Tsunade, los llevan a la sala de los consejeros.

Al entrar ve que todos están ahí, todo y cada uno de los consejeros, Hinata cada vez se siente más confundida y con un terrible nudo en el estomago.

-Hinata-san, siéntese por favor-le pide uno de los consejeros.

Hinata, hace lo que le dicen, mira hacia donde se encuentra la Hokage, ella la mira con tristeza y en su mirada le pide disculpas, Hinata no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

Todo en la sala está muy tenso, ya que nadie se digna a hablar.

-Hinata, hemos decidido que te cases con el Kazekage-le informo un de los miembros de del consejo, Hinata empieza a ver todo borroso a causa de las lagrimas que ella no quiere dejar salir.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunta con voz entrecortada

-Porque eres parte de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha-le dice Tsunade

-Y porque no sirves para nada- le dijo despectivamente Hiashi y sin más abandono la sala.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de las palabra de su padre Hinata no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar, ella sabía que no merecía eso, pero su padre ya lo había decidido y el mismo se lo había dicho _porque no sirves para nada_ esas palabra resonaban en su cabeza, era verdad ella no serbia para nada, eran las palabras que pasaba por la heredera Hyuga.

Shizune se había sentado junto a ella y ahora la estaba abrazando, consolando algo del dolor que aun estaba guardado.

-Hinata-la llamo la Godaime-Si quieres puedes rechazar la oferta-le dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-No puedo mi padre me aborrecería más de lo que ya lo hace-le dijo con la mirada triste

Hinata sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ya que no quería defraudar a su padre una vez más y que él la odiara, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Hinata se levanto del lugar que había ocupado, ya nadie más que ella, Shizune y Tsunade quedaban en la sala de los consejeros al parecer todos había querido darle su espacio, y Hinata se los agradecía mucho.

Sin más salió de la sala y se encamino a su casa para preparar sus cosas ya que pronto conocería a su prometido.

**+00000+**

Kankuro y Temari tenían abiertos los ojos de par en par, de la sorpresa y Gaara pues estaba como si nada, pero por dentro se sentía simplemente horrible.

-¿Cómo es posible que ya lo hayan decidido sin siquiera consultárnoslo?-pregunto perpleja Temari

-Simplemente queremos reforzar la alianza con Konoha-dijo uno de los consejeros

-Gaara, no tienes por qué hacerlo-le decía Kankuro

-Es lo mejor para Suna-dijo simplemente antes desaparecer en un remolino de arena

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a la chica?-pregunto Temari molesta

-Ella llega dentro de una semana-dijo un consejero

Temari asintió y se volteo hacia Kankuro. Se disponían a salir cuando…

-Vallan preparando las cosas que en cuanto llego la chica, será la ceremonia-dijo Baki

-¿Qué tan pronto?-pregunto Kankuro

-A si esta dicho ya-se limito a decir

Gaara estaba en la entrada de Suna, ahí le gustaba ir para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

El se iba a casar en una semana y no conocía a su prometida, al menos tendría un poco de tiempo de tratarla, o eso esperaba.

Quería crees que solamente era producto de su imaginación, ya que últimamente no había dormido, a pesar de que le sacaron el Shukaku seguía sin poder dormir todas noche solamente una vez a la semana lo hacía, y cuando no lo hacia esa vez su mente solía jugarle malas pasadas.

Debería de estar molesto, pero era que no lo estaba simplemente estaba un poco enfadado ya que no se lo habían consultado si quiera, por lo de estar comprometido casi no le molestaba más bien le perturbaba, sabía que podía rechazar casarse, pero era lo mejor para la aldea.

**+00000+**

Hinata llego a la mansión con una sonrisa que no era verdadera, pero quería demostrarle a su padre que ella no tenía miedo, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del miedo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza, y vio a su padre tomando el Té con se hermana menor, la niña que siempre le había arruinado sus intentos de demostrar que era fuerte, y que aun a si amaba aunque no llevaba una relación estrecha con ella.

-Otou-san, parto este domingo que viene y ese mismo día es la boda-le informo a su padre

Hanabi su hermana se atraganto con la galleta que acababa de meterse a la boca, y Neji que también estaba ahí, simplemente abrió los ojos como platos.

-Bien, arreglare todo para partir ese día-le dijo Hiashi

-Iie, no quiero que vallas-le dijo como si nada

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hiashi no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Lo que oye Otou-san, no quiero que valla, Neji-nii-san, ¿irías conmigo?-pregunto

-Claro, Hinata-acepta

**+00000+**

El día mas esperado para unos y para otros no, hoy era el día de la boda, entre Hinata Hyuga y el Kazekage de Suna.

Ellos aun no se habían visto, ni una sola vez. Hinata estaba en la habitación del Hotel en el cual le habían dado la habitación. Ella pensaba de ¿Cómo sería su vida ahí?, y aun no sabía de donde ella había sacado la valentía para hablarle a si a su padre, pero lo había hecho y no se arrepentía.

Aun faltaban más de 12 horas para su bosa a sí que aun no, comenzaría a prepararse esperaría que faltaran por lo menos 6 horas, Tenten que era la única de sus amigas que había podido acompañarla en ese día.

Hinata decidió que sería buena idea dar un paseo, salió de su habitación pero iba tan distraída que choco con alguien.

-Gomen nasai-dijo Hinata sonrojada

Hinata levanto la vista y vio a Gaara frente a ella, el Kazekage.

-No te preocupes no paso nada-trato de calmarla

Hinata no sabía que decir estaba frente al hombre que en pocas horas seria su marido.

-Etto…yo-balbuceaba Hinata

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gaara

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-Hinata suspiro ya que el parecía no saber quién era-Su prometida

Gaara se sintió como un idiota en ese momento, al no saber quién era ella pero no saber ni su nombre era el colmo, así que a su lista por que aceres agrego matar al consejo.

Gaara estaba muy sonrojado, ya que eso era una gran vergüenza y mas siendo él, el Kazekage.

-MM…Gomen pero no sabía quién eras-se disculpo Gaara

-MM…supongo que es culpa del consejo-dijo Hinata sonriéndole

Gaara sentía que podía confiar en ella, y podía hacerlo ya que Hinata iba a ser su esposa.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunto Gaara

Hinata se sentía sorprendida y a la vez alagada aunque ese paseo podría servirles para conocerse mas aunque fuera a ver hablado antes de casarse.

-Claro-acepta Hinata

Para Hinata era muy extraño se sentía con más seguridad que antes y todo eso empezó cuando lo dijeron que se casaría.

Gaara, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia un balcón por donde hizo que su arena los elevara y los llevara a la salida de Suna ahí la soltó y se sentó en el suelo.

Hinata tomo lugar a lado de Gaara muy cerca de lo que antes alguien que no fueran sus hermanos lo había hecho.

-¿Y cómo se siente?-pregunto Hinata de pronto

-Pues la verdad creo que toda va muy apresurado-le confeso

Hinata se sentí igual que él, pero no sabía si decírselo.

Pasara un poco más de tiempo hablando. Hasta que Hinata quiso levantarse para estirarse, pero piso una parte donde la arena estaba un muy débil a sí que la arena se desmorono con su peso que aunque era poco no lo aguanto.

Gaara por acto reflejo la tomo de la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos, Hinata levanto la cara y vio a Gaara muy cerca de ella, poco a poco sus caras se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un lindo beso.

Al mismo tiempo tanto como Gaara y Hinata pensaron _Después de todo las "ordenes" no son tan malas_

Ese día la boda se pospuso pues los novios estaban perdidos, pero nadie se imaginaba que juntos los dos estaba y hace se quedarían por el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

Adios jeje espero le aya gustado lo hice en un ratito momento de inspiracion me pasa muy seguido pero no siempre me gusta el redultado a si que este me encanta jeje se lo dedico a mi papa por el dia del padre. son las 2:11 am me van a regañar pero ni modo

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?

_**Nessy Hale Uchiha**_


End file.
